Holding Out
by xInspiredxOptimismx
Summary: Hiccup's been holding out on Tuffnut. ((Tuffcup smut. Woooo.))


"T-Tuffnut!" Hiccup gasped as the taller male attacked his neck. He groaned deeply, and tried to push Tuffnut away.

"Oh hush, would you?" Tuffnut demanded. "We aren't even to the good stuff yet!"

"Can't we do this somewhere else?" Hiccup panted. "I mean, being pressed against the wall of the Academy is romantic and all, but I was hoping for something more comfortable."

"Ughhhh, I don't have TIME for that! Would you just stay still?" Tuffnut was already tugging at his own pants, trying to get them down. He already had Hiccup stripped from the waist down, and the boys fur vest laying on the ground next to them.

"Can't we at least lay on the floor?!" Hiccup said, clearly a bit aggravated.

"What part of 'no time' do you not understand?" Tuffnut pulled back, and gave the boy a warning glare. "You've teased me all day. At least ... I think you were teasing me. You were teasing me, right?"

"What?"

"You came out of the water earlier all sexy and your cloths just clinging to you.'

"Tuffnut ..."

"WHAT?!"

"You PUSHED me into the ocean. How was I suppose to come out?"

"Oh ... hehe ... right. Well! I've wanted you for days now and you keep putting me off!"

"You keep pushing me into the ocean!"

"I wouldn't push you in if you didn't keep saying we'd do it later."

"I'd stop saying later if you stop pushing me."

Hiccup was silenced by Tuffnut's lips on his, kissing hard. Hiccup moaned, unable to hold back. Tuffnut pushed his arms over his head, and held them in place. "Why do you like holding me down so much?" Hiccup gasped.

"Because it's fun, duh." Tuffnut moved his lips back to Hiccup's neck. His partner moaned and Tuffnut smirked, feeling their arousals touching. "You're hard, Hiccup."

"You're always hard, Tuffnut."

"So? Shut up. It's not my fault." Tuffnut huffed before moving his hand up. He quickly forced three fingers into Hiccup's mouth before he could smart off again. "Suck."

Green eyes rolled and Hiccup did as he was told, licking and teasing the fingers. When Tuffnut was satisfied he removed them from Hiccup's mouth and slipped them down, behind him.

"Been a couple of weeks, don't wanna hurt you." Tuffnut said, before kissing Hiccup's lips again. A single digit proded at Hiccup's entrance before sliding in. "Besides, if you scream your dragon is going to come running. Like that first time."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Tuffnut's lips were on his again, and he rocked his body against the finger inside of him. A second was added just as the blonde's tongue slipped into Hiccup's mouth. He groaned and their tongues fought desperately against each other. Tuffnut scissored his fingers, stretching Hiccup before adding the third finger. Hiccup could feel his excitement mounting.

True, he'd been holding out on Tuffnut for about a week, but now, he needed the other.

"Hard ..." He panted a bit, as their kiss broke.

"What are you suppose to say?"

"Tuffnut, please?"

Tuffnut smirked and removed the fingers from inside Hiccup, earning an aggravated growl from him. "Suck first. Need to be nice and wet, don't I?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Fine." Tuffnut released Hiccup and he fell to his knees. The hardened length greeted him. He rolled his eyes again. "Do I really have ..."

"Suck!" Tuffnut was getting impatient. Hiccup really needed to learn not to hold out on him.

"I'll lick you, but I'm not sucking you." This earned an aggravated growl from Tuffnut. "If I suck you, you're going to grab my hair and keep me on there till you finish and make me swallow. Then, I won't get you inside me tonight."

Tuffnut pouted a bit in an aggravated way but gave his consent.

Hiccup made quick work with his tongue. It traced along the length and down to the sack beneath. His tongue swirled around until the length was glistening with saliva. "Is this good enough?"

"Nnnghh ... b-bit more ..."

Another eye roll. Well, Tuffnut wasn't going to be satisfied until Hiccup sucked just a little. So, he pulled the very tip into his mouth, careful not to go down farther. His tongue traced under the head, while he sucked softly. He pulled off, trailing his tongue along the slit.

"Happy now?"

"Get back up."

"How do you want me?" Hiccup questioned.

"Against the wall."

"Facing you?"

Tuffnut nodded and Hiccup stood up. Once again his arms were taken and held above his head. Tuffnut used his other hand to lift Hiccup's left leg and wrap it around his waist. He moved forward, the tip of his member pressed against Hiccup's stretched entrance.

Hiccup gave a nod, letting Tuffnut know he could move inside.

The entrance was fast and hard, and Hiccup cried out. Tuffnut kissed him quickly before the cry could reach the ears of his dragon.

"Mmmmmmffff!"

Tuffnut continued to kiss Hiccup as he slowly thrusted up into him. Hiccup whimpered and wriggled.

"You asked for it hard!" Tuffnut hissed, breaking the kiss.

"I know, i-it feels good. Go, but keep kissing me ..."

Tuffnut obeyed the order, and began to kiss Hiccup roughly. His thrusting became harder and harder, going in as deep as he could. He released Hiccup's hands and gripped hard to his hips. Hiccup's arms wrapped around his neck, nails soon digging into skin. Tuffnut growled hard, the hand on HIccup's hip moving behind him to grip onto his rear, spreading the cheeks open slightly.

He noticed the harder he entered Hiccup, the more his partner's member twitched. He knew just how to make Hiccup orgasm. He'd developed it into an art. He dove in hard, once again, and began swirling his hips, searching for the spot deep down inside. If he found it, a few calculated thrusts against it, and some rubbing with his hand would leave the sticky mess coating his stomach.

Hiccup was groaning into the kisses, wanting Tuffnut to move, but, Tuffnut hadn't quite found what he was looking for. He watched Hiccup's face for any sign.

And then, the most beautiful expression crossed Hiccup's face. His eyes snapped open and rolled back, and he whimpered. He had found it.

Once more, he thrusted. In and out, relentlessly attacking that one spot. His hand moved from Hiccup's end to his member and began to stroke it. Over and over again. He could feel Hiccup's body shaking. He was close. Tuffnut groaned in pleasure as he felt himself spill into Hiccup. He bit down on the dragon trainer's lower lip, emptying himself.

A few more strokes and he felt the warm sticky mess come from Hiccup as well. He smirked and pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"Gonna hold out on me anymore?"

"Well, yeah." Hiccup panted. "If it makes you like that, I think I'll hold out on you a lot more."

"That's not fair!" Tuffnut grumbled as he pulled out of Hiccup slowly.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You didn't like it?"

"Oh ... yeah ... I did."

"Then, maybe once in a while I hold out?"

"Fine! But ... the sex better be great when I get it." Tuffnut whined and began to put his cloths back on.

"Next time I'll suck you."

"... You better not be lying."

"I swear on my dragon."


End file.
